Foxy X Mangle, Two Foxes and Three Groups
by Writing nut
Summary: Foxy Wakes up in a weird room and he doesn't know where he is! Really he is in a new Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Full of rivals. Yet another fox, or should I say Vixen. Foxy X Mangle (Possible lemons, swearing and Adult themes Rated: M) NOW WITH A COVER IMAGE! I painted it myself :3
1. Where Am I?

**This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me please, I have a few things i wanna go over before we start.**

 **1\. The old Fazbear gang are all intact will present on a different stage**

 **2\. Foxy Is buff and tall unlike the real foxy, if you would**

 **3\. Mangle isn't well, Mangled so her name is Vixey**

 **4\. Foxy shares Kids Cove with Vixey**

 **5\. Foxy can replace his hook hand with a normal hand and can remove his eye patch**

 **6\. The toys have fur, not plastic**

 **That seems to be it. Now for the story!**

 **Foxy's** **POV**

"Huh... Where am I?" I whispered to my self.

I wake up to see a colorful room that has little children's drawings on the walls. I examine the pink and white walls which have those drawings on them. I sit up to find that my eye patch it missing. I frantically run around the particularly large room shoving little boxes of toys over.

'Where is it, I can't find it." I said stressful

"Shit" I thought to my self.

I sat down again except this time slouched up against a wall. I saw a poster of a white fox, she had lip stick on and had cute rosy red cheeks. Wait, SHE!

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled ferociously

Next to the stage I see a door. I started to walk over to it .

 **Vixey's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a deep voice yelling. A man's voice. I jump out of my bed and put on my normal cloths I grab a small dinosaur toy from one of my toy draws.

Then...

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliffhanger, I hoped you liked it until next time, BYE BYE!**


	2. New friend

**Okay I was unsatisfied with how short the first chapter was, so I am making another in one day. I hope you guys like this one!**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy stepped through the door to see the white Vixen stand there in a battle ready position. The Vixen was white with hints of pink and had a red bow on her neck. The Vixen also had a pink cloth like bra the same color as her panties. Foxy was confused then he noticed that she was holding a large plastic dinosaur toy by the tail. It was a green Apatosaurus, then the large toy was swung into Foxy by the Vixen. It didn't hurt to much because she was pretty small in comparison to Foxy. She was 5.11 while Foxy was 6.5 (Sorry if you only know the metric system) she was a fraction of his strength. The second strike he caught, he saw fear in the eyes of the Vixen. She turned and hid under the bed.

Foxy: "What was that for?"

Vixey: "Who are you!?"

Foxy: " Why I am Foxy, you know the Pirate fox"

Vixey: "Can I trust you?"

Foxy: "Sure you can, why not?"

Vixey: "Everyone here hates me"

Foxy: "Really?"

Vixey: *sniff* "Y-yeah"

Foxy: "Well I think your gorgeous"

Vixey: "Really? You think I'm gorgeous?"

The Vixen was blushing like a tomato, nobody has ever said anything like that to her.

Foxy: "Yep, whats your name?"

Vixey: "Vixey, *sniff* the Vixen"

The little vixen crawled out from under the bed.

 **Vixey's POV**

"WOW, hes handsome!" I thought to myself. He has nice rugged red fur. I was still tearing up, but then Foxy patted me on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Vixey. don't cry" Foxy whispered

"How about we look for my eye patch?" Foxy whispered once again

"sure" I said quietly

 **OK that raps up chapter two, please comment.** **BYE BYE!**


	3. Goddamn toys

**WOW! 48 views in one day! Thanks guys! Don't forget to leave a review, I haven't gotten any and I would appreciate it. Well lets get on with the chapter!**

 **Vixey's POV:**

Foxy and I were looking for his eye patch, or should I say he was. I spent the hole time looking at him instead. He was tall, like really tall. He was buff and had brown pants on that came down passed his ankles. He had large brown boots as well as no shirt. His fur was roughed up and was orange-red.

Foxy: "Um... Vixey, what are you looking at?"

Vixey: "Huh... Nothing"

Foxy gave me a glare, Like a "I know your lying" kind of glare. I walked back wards pretending to look then I slipped on something.

"OOPH!"

Foxy: "Vixey! Are you alright!?"

Vixey: "Yeah, I'm fi-"

Foxy: "What is it!?"

I found his eye patch!

Vixey: "I found your eye patch!"

Foxy: " Really?"

Vixey: "Yeah, I slipped on it"

Foxy: " Thanks, Vixey!"

Foxy then pulled me in for a hug, of course I hugged back. Then Foxy got up and started to put it on. Right after, the toys barged in.

 **Normal POV:**

TC: "Hey, bitch. Who is that guy'

Foxy: "Go fuck yourself"

TF: "Oh, I'm gonna teach you lesson!"

Foxy: "Go ahead, try"

TF (Toy Freddy) charged at Foxy, yet that attack was easily side stepped. Foxy threw a right hook (With his hand not hook) to TF's head. the other side of his head met the wall with a high viscosity causing oil to spill out of his ear. TB (Toy Bonnie) and TC (Toy Chica) tried to punch Foxy, but he caught TC's punch. Though TB's reached Foxy's ribs causing him to fall over. Foxy was kick by TC an TB multiple times. TF got up, clutching his ear and stomped on Foxy's stomach, thus winding him. The toys left but before leaving TB spat on Foxy.

Foxy: "Ah, Shit" Foxy said winded  
Vixey: "Foxy!"

Vixey just witnessed her crush beaten up in front of her. A tear rolled down from her cheek. :(

 **Well that was Chapter 3. If you liked it leave comment of suggestions or something. Until next time, BYE BYE!**


	4. Shit Hit The Fan

**Thanks guys for 128 views so far! I like writing the fanfic so if you have any suggestions please leave them in a review. Guest or not.**

 **Now for the chapter!**

 **Normal POV:**

Foxy: "Oh, Shit"

Vixey: "Foxy! Are you okay?!"

Foxy: "Yeah, just a bit injured"

Foxy sounded like he was in incredible pain. After an attack like that, he wanted revenge. But not now because he was in no shape to get into a fight. And if he were to attack them his old "faz-fucks" would try to help the toys. Vixey knows this because she looked out of the door to them buddy buddy with each other. Vixey was very anger, but more sad. She dragged Foxy over to her bed and laid him down in the blankets.

Vixey was on her way to the kitchen, to get her and Foxy a late night snack. She quietly tip toed over to the kitchen pulled out two sandwiches, two cokes, and one ice pack from the freezer. She rushed back to the cove but on her way she saw six pissed robot animals. One bear with its ear split open. She made it passed them and got to the cove, when she open the door she ran into her room to see if Foxy was okay. She saw a hurt fox sitting up in her bed.

Vixey: "Here is your snack"

Foxy: "Thank you, Vixey"

Vixey: "Oh, and your ice pack"

Vixey pressed the Ice pack against his wounds. He quickly fell asleep. Vixey crawled in next to him and she fell asleep as well.

 **~NEXT MORNING~**

 **Foxy's POV:**

"huh... *yawn*... Where am I again?" I said quit

"Oh yeah I'm with that Vixen" I thought "And I got my ass handed to me". I got up out of the bed, more pain was gone! I left the room to tell Vixey the good news. Though she was no where to be found. I leave the colorful play room to look for Vixey. When I look into a party room I see both Bonnies and Chicas yelling at her and pushing her. I felt something in me. Not revenge, not sad,BUT RAGE!

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HER!" I yell

 **Normal POV:**

TB: "Ha! What are you gonna do about it!?"

TC: "Yeah, we kicked your ass yesterday!"

Foxy looked up and his eyes turned to black with white dots in the middle.

Foxy: "Today isn't yesterday"

He charged at the bunch, who where all smaller than him. The toys jumped out of the way but the originals where knocked over like bowling pins. Foxy grabbed chica's mouth and split it open. He started ripping her apart her hands hand stomach where torn. Bonnie grabbed foxy's shoulder and Foxy ripped that arm off. then tackled the giant purple bunny and ripped his face off.

Foxy picked up Vixey and ran to the cove.

 **That ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, BYE BYE!**


	5. Getting to know each other

**Damn dark ending last time, right? Well I gust wanna thank you guys for the 300+ views! It may not sound like much but is a lot to me. Well lets see if you all like the next chapter!**

 **Normal POV:**

Foxy sprinted through the door, shut it and put Vixey down. He wasn't sure what brought him to doing that. All though those fools always did beat him up with Freddy. Foxy didn't have any friends, until now. Rage built up after he saw them doing the things they did to him on Vixey. Vixey was in shock, this was the first time anyone had done something to protect her. She was bullied by the others and she doesn't have the strength Foxy has to protect herself. Foxy's black eyes vanished and were now his normal amber eyes. Foxy looked down at a small defenseless vixen, still in a little bit of shock from what just happened.

Vixey: "Why did you do that?"

Foxy didn't answer cause he was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way as he did. He had a crush on her. foxy simply picked her back up, put her in bed, and sat down on the couch. He fell asleep and so did she.

 **~Next Morning~**

 **Vixey's POV:**

I wake up and walk out of my room and see Foxy sleeping on the couch "Oh, hes a keeper" I thought to myself. I wake Foxy up.

" Huh... what?... where am I?..."

"Your here, with me" I replied

"Yeah I know, but where is this place?

"Its the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I say dramatically

"So they just made a new version of FFP (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)?

"Yeah, pretty much" I replied

"Oh, okay"

"Well thanks for yesterday" I say nervously

"Yeah, hat was pretty fucked up wasn't it?"

"Defiantly" I say proudly

"I'm hungry, wanna come to the kitchen with me?"

"Yep" I say happily

Foxy and I walk over to the kitchen talking and telling jokes. We got to know each other, and he was perfect! When we got to the kitchen, he grabbed so much food. A burger, two slices of pizza, a sandwich and a large fries with a large coke. Mean while I picked up one large slice of pizza and a small coke.

"Damn, you eat a lot!" I say surprised

"Damn, you so little!" He said joking around

Foxy and I shared laughs and had a great day.

 **So that is the end of chapter five of my fanfic. Hope you enjoyed and until next time, BYE BYE!**


	6. Food

**Wow guys, thanks for one review and follower. Sorry I was not making any chapters lately, I've had a super busy schedule. So we broke 800 views today! That's so amazing. Leave a review if you want a lemon. Still open for reviews, as always. Now, THE CHAPTER!**

 **Vixey's POV:**

I was in the kitchen eating with Foxy when, TC and TB walk over and ask for a truce for a day or two. We excepted and that's when they walked over to the frig, grabbed half the food, water and sodas. They simply walked off. "Damn it" I thought angrily. As soon as they turned the corner, Foxy and I looked at each other, afraid. Foxy had a "What the fuck just happened?" look on his face.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said in aw of what just happened

"Yup" Foxy said in the same tone

We hulled ass over to the corner and peeked around it. We saw six hungry animals scarfing food down like mad. They were gonna keep doing this and take all the food, if we don't take some. Foxy and I look at each other, I nod and so does he. We run as fast as we can to the frig, taking enough food for a couple days. We got back to the cove, Foxy and I were panting. I grabbed a movie I found in the manager's office a week ago.

"Hey Foxy, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, Swee-"

"I mean, sure thing"

 **~Foxy's POV:~**

"FUCK!" I thought "I just screwed up, she probably knows now!"

"Okay, whats the movie called?" I ask trying to escape the awkwardness

"Its called, Jurassic World" She says confused

"Oh, I saw Jurassic Park. But not Jurassic World"

Vixey pushed the DVD into the DVD player. She then turned off the lights and sat down on the couch next to me. Next thing I know she is leaning me, then she lays down with her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her body.

"A highly intelligent animal" I remember Owen say before I fell asleep.

 **Okay that was chapter 6. Next chapter will be very long, and I hope you enjoyed and until next time, BYE BYE!**


	7. Love Birds or should I say foxes

**I just wanna say thanks, to a guest who said he/she really liked my story. I'm very thankful :D Well This is my largest chapter so far so please forgive me for the delay. Guys sorry for all the fuck ups in grammar and stuff here and there I write this shit at like 11:00 PM, so forgive me. AND NOW, THE CHAPTER!**

 **~Normal POV:~**

Foxy woke up first, he noticed that Vixey was on top of him and they were on the couch. He just stroked her hair and put his head down, trying not to wake her up an hour went bye and Vixey woke up. Foxy had fallen back asleep. She was tempted to kiss him right there, but instead she got up and walked over to the TV. She was very hungry so she made her way to the kitchen. On the way, she heard a cute little voice from behind. "Hello, Ms." She turned around to see a chubby little boy animatronic. "I'm hungry" he said quietly. "What's your name, little boy?" Vixey asked. "Balloon Boy" he said shyly Vixey took note of the little balloon he was holding. "BB, for short" He said with a smile. Vixey smiled back. "What's your name, Ms." BB asked. "My name is Vixey" she said in a small voice, like the voice you use when you talk to a toddler. "Nice to meet Ms. Vixey. "You know what? I'm Hungry as well. Wanna come with me and get some cereal?" She said kindly. "Sure Ms. Vixey!" BB said smiling widely.

Vixey grabbed BB's hand, and they both walked to the kitchen. Other than Foxy, this was the cutest thing Vixey had ever seen.

 **~Foxy's POV:~**

I wake up, again, to find Vixey was not there. " Vixey best not be getting bullied by those pieces of shit again" I said out loud. "Nope" a voice said. "Instead I got you and I breakfast." I notice it was Vixey. She was carrying two bowls of chocolate cereal. "Thanks, Vixey" I say happily. She hands me my bowl of cereal. "Wait!... I'll go get the bacon!" I start to walk over to the door till I heard the toys walk bye.  
"Stop whining, Chica. I over heard the manger talking to some one that they will fix you and Bonnie, Okay?" TF said "Yeepy!" She replied "EATING CONTEST!" Freddy said. "Okay looks like there is not going to any bacon" I say sadly "Gosh darn it!" Vixey shouted in anger. I burst out laughing. "What?" she said confused. "Haha, you don't sound threatening at all!" I say laughing my ass off. Vixey just turned around and began eating her cereal. I walked over, grabbed my bowl and sat down across from her. "She is beautiful, the most beautiful animatronic ever" I thought. I finished my bowl got up, and walked towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Vixey asked. " I gotta go to the bathroom" I replied "Okay" she answered. Well actually I lied really I was going to the prize corner.

I walk over to the prize corner, I examine the shelves of stuffed animals, I find a plush Vixey and I grab it. "This will be perfect" I say out loud. I walk back to the cove and just before I walk in, I take a deep breath and walk in.

 **~Vixey's POV: 5 Minutes before~**

Right when Foxy closed the door, I rushed over to the bed, reached under it and pulled out my plush Foxy I picked up when I meet BB. I put it behind my back and laid down on the couch. I here Foxy coming closer, Foxy walks in with his hands behind his back. "Um... Vixey. I've been wanting to tell you something for some time now" He said nervously. "What is it?" I ask

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

He pulls out a plush of me from behind his back. My jaw drops, I can't believe what he just said. This only happened in my dreams! I just sprinted at Foxy, tackled him and kissed him on the lips. We made out for a while which felt like forever.

 **Okay guys, there's another chapter! Thank you my followers and thanks for leaving a review, guest and every one please leave a review. I will try to make my chapters longer,SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE BYE!**


	8. Crisis Part 1

**Okay everyone,** **thanks for the support. I am happy people like my work, and again sorry for the screw ups. I wanna know if anyone wants this to be daily and short chapters or every once in a while and long chapters, like every three days. If any one has any ideas, please share. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, Foxy doesn't have a pirate accent. Only his preforming voice box does. AND NOW, THE CHAPTER!**

 **~Normal POV:~**

"Well that escalated quickly" Foxy said in a joking manner. "Yeah" Vixey announced. "So, that's a yes?" Foxy asked. "Defiantly" Vixey ended. The foxes got up and sat back down on the couch. They pulled out a bag of nachos that they got a while back. "Shit, that is the last of the food we got. Now where out" Foxy said frustrated. "It's okay. We'll get some more!" Vixey said happily. "Sure" Foxy replied. The couple walked out of the cove, down the hallway and through the door to the kitchen. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Foxy yelled in confusion. The kitchen was ransacked. The frig pushed over, cabinets ripped off and the microwave broken. "Fuckin' Fazbear gangs" Foxy announced. "Aw darn" Vixey said sadly. They go out to the stage and dinning area to see the two gangs having a huge feast. "What the fuck guys" Foxy said frustrated. "What!? Were celebrating over the fact that Bonnie and Chica are fixed!" Freddy said in defense. "Well, woopdy-doo!" Foxy said with mocking the bunch. "What about us!?" Foxy said becoming more frustrated. "We don't care about you two" TF said becoming frustrated as well. "Shut up, you fat homo!" Vixey shouted. Every one was looking at her, confused. "What?" Vixey said quietly. "Damn, kitty's got claws" Bonnie announced. "Why don't you guys go out and get food, huh" TC asked "Maybe because there is a blizzard. And we're animatronics, not people." Foxy answered. "Who cares, take the night guard's hoodie and jean he left here, stupid fuck forgot his clothes and went home in his uniform" Bonnie added. "What about me?" Vixey asked " I'll find something for you" Foxy said.

Foxy and Vixey left the room to find something for her to wear. They stumbled across two large coats. one looked more feminine and the other more masculine. They each grabbed one. Vixey put her's on and so did foxy. They went into the office, and Foxy grabbed the hoodie and put it on under his shirt. He gave the jeans to Vixey because he already had pants. They put on all the clothes and walked back into the dinning area. Then they left FFP.

 **Okay, that raps up Crisis Part 1, Hope you liked it and as always until next time, BYE BYE!**


	9. Crisis Part 2

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded recently, I've been super busy. Holy shit it's been really long. Please understand :(Well here is another chapter! ENJOY! :D**

 **~Toy Chica's POV:~**

Foxy and Vixey just left the pizzeria, The had put on cotes and hats so they looked like humans. "Wow, what jerks" said Tb. She was obviously angry. "not really, I thought it was kinda funny. I don't think they were being jerks" I reply. "Wait, why am I defending them?" I thought to myself. Everyone glared at me, with a "what did you just say" look on their faces. "Umm, I've gotta go to the bathroom" I say nervously. I quickly got up and ran for the bathrooms, I ran in and locked the door. I walked over to the mirror and started to talk to myself. "Why the hell did you do that, Chica" I say to myself, frustrated. "Well maybe I like Foxy, he is really hot" I say arguing with myself. "NO! He's a dick! He hurt old Chica and Bonnie!" I yell at myself. "Well, that was because they were bullying Vixey!" I yell back. "Fine have your way...Myself" I say with in a heavy sigh.

 **~Foxy's POV:~**

It was cold, really fucking cold. My hands and feet were numb. Vixey must have noticed because, she took my freezing cold hand and we walked into an ally. The ally was much more warm, and some kind of gang was there, they were armed with knives and had some packets of drugs with them. They were all there around a fire. They didn't notice us, so we quickly left that ally back into the cold blizzard. We came across a grocery store and we entered the store. we pulled the money out of our coats, it was enough for at least a week. We shopped and gathered the supplies. The blizzard was to intense to get back to the pizzeria, so we went to a near by hotel. We got a room for a day, and signed under fake names. I said my name was William and that Vixey's was Victoria. We went to our room, Vixey ran right to the blankets on the bed she rapped herself in it. I sat down on the bed, but I was tackled by Vixey, who was on top of me. She nuzzled her snout into my chest fur, and we fell asleep.

 **~Next Morning~**

Foxy woke up before Vixey did, he looked out the window. The blizzard was gone! Instead it was replaced with a relaxing drizzle of snow. Foxy felt something grab his shoulder, it was Vixey.

 **Okay, that was chapter 9. Hope you like it!**


	10. UPDATE 1

**Okay guys, this is an up date and in this update, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a series that was all fights between different characters from FNAF. SO you would all give me suggestions and stuff like that including weapons and teams. so let me know if you like the idea. Until next time, BYE BYE!**


	11. Disaster

**OH MY GOD! SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A MONTH! My PC broke, and I just got it back, so here you go!**

 **~Vixey's POV:~**

"Hi, Foxy" I say to Foxy has he looks out the window, to see the beautiful drizzle of snow.

"Hello, Vixey. Sleep well?" The tall fox asked me.

"Yeah, great. Thanks for asking." I reply, snuggling up into his chest.

"Good" Foxy says, as we watch the snow in silence.

"Hey, let's go back to the pizzeria" Foxy says, breaking the silence.

"Okay lets go" I reply.

Foxy and I leave the hotel and start to go back to FFP. On our way, I had to take notice in the crunches of snow beneath my feet. It was nice. The entire time I was cuddled up to Foxy. we walked for a while until Foxy said:

"Oh shit, I forgot the burger buns. I'll be back".

"Damn" I reply.

"Just go run ahead, I'll meet up with you, okay?" Foxy says.

"Okay, be quick" I say back to him.

"Okay, bye" He says.

 **~Foxy's POV:~**

I start walking back, I look back to see Vixey walking away. She looks a lot like a human from this far away. After about fifteen minutes of walking, I reach the store. I walk in go over to the buns, grab them and go over to the cash register. I pay the money and leave. I walk for about twenty minutes until I smell smoke. It's coming from the direction of the pizzeria. I break into full on sprint. I make it there in two minutes. The pizzeria was set a flame! Everyone was standing outside, except foe Vixey and TC. I sprint inside, everything was burning and collapsing. I started to sprint until a support collapsed in front of me. I stopped and my arm caught flame. I yelled in pain as I rubbed it off.

I run around the ruble and sprint forward, to see a chicken stuck in the corner surrounded by fire, with a leg heavily burned. I run through the flames, burning my feet. I pick her up military style, and run for the exit. I leave the building, to drop TC and run back in. Only to have a hand grab my shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STAY OUT HERE!" TB says, freaking out.

"Vixey is still in there" I yell, heroically.

I sprint back in, to see more ruble than before. So much it was blocking my path. I walk backwards and start to sprint forward at full speed at the ruble. I crash into it burning myself completely. "FUCK!" I yell still running forward. I smash the door to Kids Cove down. I see Vixey, she is hurt, burned. I run through the flames, though she is more important then me. I try to pick her up but her leg is stuck under a broken support.

"Foxy my love, leave me. Get yourself out of here" She says, tired.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" I yell as I lift the support up with one hand, moving her out of the way with the other.

I then pick her up Bridal style, sprinting as fast as I can. I see the exit, but I see a support falling, so I through Vixey about thirty feet and out of the pizzeria. The support cracks and falls on top of me. A piece goes through my shoulder, while burning me.

 **~Normal POV:~**

Vixey screamed as she saw her boyfriend crushed in front of her.

"FOXY! FOXY DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Vixey screams, with tears stream down her eyes.

The toys start to pull her away, she just watches, while her boyfriend struggles to live. Flashes of memory are in his mind. The time he spent with Vixey and his fights. His eyes shot open, he was not dying in here. Definitely. He lifted the ruble off of him with the piece of wood still stuck through his shoulder, he ran for the exit. Only a few feet away from the doors, a spike of wood stabs through his waist. though he still keeps moving.

Everyone notices the building starts to fall forward, so they ditch Vixey and break into a full on sprint. Foxy notices this and run as fast as he can to Vixey. he dives and covers her as the building fall on top of them.

Luckily, two supports fell in a way to keep them from being crushed. There they both fainted.


	12. A Very Sad Update

**I'm sorry for the long wait for a chapter. The reason is that I lost my brother and father in a car accident a couple of days after I last updated the story. I'll be uploading shortly. I hope you understand that I am in grief, but I am still going to give you guys a little snip of the chapter. Here you go.**

 **~Vixey's POV:~**

"Oww, my arm" I say in pain.

I look at my left arm, it's crunched by a large piece of wood. I then look to my right, only to see a knocked out and severely burnt fox. I look up, and a bunch of wooden logs are just above my head, stopping me from sitting up. I wait for what seems like eternity until Foxy wakes up.

"Oh... shit, my... every thing... hurts... really... fucking bad" Foxy yelps

"You shouldn't have saved me! Look at yourself! You could have died!" I reply in worry.


	13. Aftermath

**Okay, I'm back. I was busy visiting my grand parents and my sister, but now I am back, so lets start.**

 **~Vixey's POV:~**

"Oww, my arm" I say in pain.

I look at my left arm, it's crunched by a large piece of wood. I then look to my right, only to see a knocked out and severely burnt fox. I look up, and a bunch of wooden logs are just above my head, stopping me from sitting up. I wait for what seems like eternity until Foxy wakes up.

"Oh... shit, my... every thing... hurts... really... fucking bad" Foxy yelps

"You shouldn't have saved me! Look at yourself! You could have died!" I reply in worry.

"Well, I'm okay so there is nothing for you... to get mad at me for, plus, you are way more important than me" Foxy finished.

 **~Normal POV:~**

"Okay, fine, but what do we do now?" Vixey asked.

Foxy scanned the wooden supports for an opening in which they could use to leave. Upon further examination he found a large crack in one of the pillars, he then stuck both hands into it, and proceeded to tear open a large enough hole for use to fit through. Foxy then climes out of the hole, only to see ruins of their home. The smell of charcoal, ash, and firewood was terribly strong.

"Foxy?" Said an unknown voice, which was one of a female.

That was when Toy Chica came running towards him.

"Are you okay!?" The chicken said.

"Yeah, just a little burned" Foxy replied. "Come on and help me lift these supports" Foxy added.

Then they lifted the the support off of Vixey's arm.

"I'll hold up the support while you pull Vixey out, okay?" Foxy informed.

Toy Chica nodded and got ready to pull Vixey out. Foxy grunted while lifting the large piece of wood. TC successfully pulled her out and helped her up. Foxy dropped the support and picked up Vixey, bridal style.

"Thank you" Vixey whispered, tired.

Then they had reached the group of toys and originals.

"Holy shit! That was bad ass!" Toy Bonnie yelled

Foxy walked up and hit Toy Freddy in the face hard making TF spew blood and have one of his cheeks fly off.

"The Fuck, Foxy?!" TF yelled.

"You ditched us you bastard!" Foxy snarled.

"Lets stop fighting, and get to that fire truck and they should help us" Vixey explained.

 **Okay here is the long awaited chapter for you, hope you enjoy.**


	14. Sorry

**I'm sorry for my viewers, but I am probably ditching this fanfic. The truth is, I don't really enjoy the ship of Foxy and Mangle anymore. To be honest, I don't find Fnaf interesting anymore. I am extremely sorry guys. I just don't put effort into something I don't like doing. But that doesn't mean I'm done with fanfiction. I am actually thinking of doing two new fanfics. One being about Red vs Blue and the other about halo. The ships are Washington x Carolina from RvB. And Will x Linda from halo. (If you don't know Will, it's because he is only in the books) Again I am really sorry.**

 **-The Writing Nut**


End file.
